The present invention relates to a method for the cutting of pipes, during the production process, into separate pipe sections with the aid of circular shears having two cutting rollers. The invention further relates to a device for carrying out this method.
In the continuous production of pipes, the pipe sections to be produced were so far cut off by sawing. This led to a high noise level and to sparking with a corresponding danger to the surroundings. It is, however, already known to cut off pipe sections by means of circular shears. Yet the rollers of the circular shears used so far require a large space, so that the cutting of pipes having small diameters is not possible.